


Choosing

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Boys, Campus, Love, M/M, Sexy Roomates, Thinking, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the unoficcial continuation to the missing book, that is found inside gerec's The Hidaway, this is for Gerec as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hideaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609341) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> Gerec darling, this is my second gift to you (my first one is this xavierine video  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umqKyb22pFc) yeah this might not be what you wanted, but is what I can offer right now...I will do better for you in the future, I promise.

What was he going to do, they’ll be the death of him, two handsome and attractive men fighting over him; when he left the two of them inside their apartment, he knew that in some moment he had to come back and face what those guys that were crazy about him.

 

In one side there was Logan, the muscular hairy hunk that was always there for him…he cried he was there, he hugged him tightly. He wasn’t the brightest but he was the most dearest person on earth, he didn’t care that people called him a bad boy “and when he said that he and Erik wanted to have sex with him” he knew that Logan meant ‘I want to make love to you’ He didn’t doubt that James Howlett wanted him deeply and probably more than make love to him.

 

On the other side there was Erik, the sexy slim and god like type; always in time in class, the guy that was always with Charles to study and he was the one that was whispering always in his hears cheering him up when he was studying in the library. He doubted Erik wanted only sex from him as well, but Erik could be stubborn as it comes…he hated Logan with his whole gut, that’s because of him.

 

Both of them had their charm and he couldn’t deny that it was arousing that two stallions were after him and both wanted to breed him, if all the women in campus only new what was happening between the three of them…they’ll probably kill him cuz they were crazy about Erik or Logan, or both.

 

He didn’t think them as bad boys, he thought them as stray hearted boys that were looking for a home and both of them wanted it with Charles.

 

Oh if only those two could stand each other, he could have them both…but that didn’t matter; cuz he knew...oh he knew…of course there was no doubt it was all so clear now…Erik did hide that book!

**Author's Note:**

> COment and kudo!!!!!!! show me you love lol.


End file.
